


Those Little Things

by spockandawe



Series: Like The Morning Sun [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bonding, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Multi, Sweet, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: You spend a lot of time dozing with just Starscream, and with just Windblade—you think you wake up for a moment or two each time they switch out—but when you wake up for good, they’re both in the room with you. You never made it off the couch, which is a little embarrassing, but you’ve slept in plenty of worse places before. Though you went from taking up a little bit of couch and leaning on Starscream to taking up theentirecouch and then some.





	Those Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is a pretty direct sequel to [the previous fic in the series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793508) and some things won't make much sense without that context.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/173469563816/those-little-things-spockandawe-the)

You spend a lot of time dozing with just Starscream, and with just Windblade—you think you wake up for a moment or two each time they switch out—but when you wake up for good, they’re both in the room with you. You never made it off the couch, which is a little embarrassing, but you’ve slept in plenty of worse places before. Though you went from taking up a little bit of couch and leaning on Starscream to taking up the _entire_ couch and then some.

Starscream and Windblade are standing across the room, bent in close together, in the middle of some hissed argument that’s too quiet for you to make out. Body language, though, what they’re saying _that_ way is coming through loud and clear. Good to see them getting along, good to see that aemula-type spark between two mechs working out well. It’s been too long. You still want to worry about it, the instinct is just ground into your struts at this point, but you aren’t seeing anything from either of them that’s cause for alarm, and that gives you a bit of tentative hope for the future.

Windblade notices you’re awake before Starscream does. She cuts herself off mid-word, then flicks him in the vent with a finger when he keeps going. He pulls himself all offended, and honestly, the body language with the two of them is _really_ enough to make your plating heat up— But before he can say anything else, she jerks your head in your direction and he finally turns and spots that you’re up too.

You try not to laugh. “Don’t mind me, I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

Windblade looks almost embarrassed, but she raises a hand to her face to hide a smile. Starscream mostly just looks pleased with himself.

“You’re up!” Windblade says, shouldering past Starscream and moving to the couch. “Did today work out well, then?”

Starscream steps up to you too, making a point of getting in her way, standing close enough she has to dodge a wing in her face. “Of course it did, just look at him.”

You lift up your hands in a peacemaking gesture before this can deteriorate any further, though you’re not unhappy at all. It’s cute as anything, watching them, just— maybe another time, when you’re not caught in the middle, or when you feel more up to the challenge.

Windblade catches one of your hands in hers and steps neatly around Starscream’s wing to take a seat at your side. “You don’t have to talk about— about what happened or anything, just let us know if there’s anything else we can do to help.”

Starscream stays where he is, crossing his arms. “You’re bringing it up now,” he snaps. “We talked about this—”

“It’s fine, it’s all fine,” you reassure them. Though privately, you have to wince a little, remembering… everything that went down with Optimus. The visit had been going so well until then. And even more privately, you feel a twinge of guilt that you ran for it without letting Jazz know you were going. Maybe you can invite him over here instead to finish that conversation. Or maybe this was all just a weird one-off, and if you go back again, things will be back to normal. You really hope so.

The two of them are still looking at you expectantly, and you add, “The day was great. You guys didn’t have to do all that, but it’s very much appreciated.”

Starscream’s wings twitch, but you think he relaxes a little, and he swings around to sit on the couch beside you, catching your free hand in his and leaning into your shoulder. “We can do this again anytime, of course.”

You chuckle, but that’s definitely not as true as he wants it to be. It was a struggle to get even one day free for a vacation, and the moment it looked like it was cut short, your schedule tried to fill right up again. “I’ll be fine.”

Windblade frowns at you. “We _can,_ you know.”

You lean back on the couch, trying not to laugh. “Okay, fine. Then it’s your turn next. When are you two going to take a day off? Go fly—” You almost say off to _Earth,_ and nearly choke, changing direction and hoping they don’t notice your stumble. “—off into the wilderness, survey some land, give all these rebuild-happy mechs something new to think about.”

Starscream just snorts, and Windblade primly says, “That’s not the same.”

“Oh, I think it is.”

Starscream leans forward, looking at Windblade across your lap. “He’s talking down to us.”

She sighs. “It’s terribly obvious, isn’t it?”

“How slow does he think we are?”

You do laugh out loud then, lifting your hands in surrender. “I give up. You two win. If you free up my schedule, you can bully me into taking another vacation.”

And the same goes for each of them. You should’ve thought of it before now, but how many months have all of you been working and working without a day of rest? You’re not the only one who needs a break, but you know just how hard it’ll be to drag either of them away even for a short while. You’ll have to see what you can do.

For now, Starscream’s looking at you with something almost like open fondness, though he hides it the moment he sees you watching him. That’s fine, you know what you saw. You tug your hand out of his and slide it around his waist instead, then do the same for Windblade. Feels nice, just sitting here, relaxed, with both of them up against your sides. Something more like what you’d thought— What you’d thought was going to happen on Earth.

Starscream isn’t really relaxing back against you, though. Neither is Windblade. She leans forward, and says across you to Starscream, _“I_ think Wheeljack deserves something nice.”

“What a _coincidence,”_ he says. “Wouldn’t you know, I was just thinking the exact same thing.”

You dim your optics for a moment, trying to hold onto your composure— But it’s no good, all you can do is laugh helplessly and hold both of them a little more tightly against you. “Okay, okay, I’ll bite. What were you two planning?”

Windblade says, “Only if you wanted to—”

“Of _course_ it’s only if he wants to,” Starscream cuts in. He shifts, turning a little further towards you, and puts a hand on your leg. “But if you did, we’d be happy to—”

“We _want_ to do something… nice.” She puts her hand on your leg too, mirroring Starscream.

You’re starting to get a pretty decent idea of what ‘something nice’ means, and you’re also thinking that if you wait for them to come right out and say it, you’ll be here for a while. So you go right ahead and tell them, “I’d definitely enjoy that.”

“ _Good,”_ says Windblade, sighing with relief. “Because if you didn’t, we would have looked like just the _worst._ Starscream—”

“Already ahead of you,” he says. He catches your hands in his and stands, backing away from the couch and pulling you with him. But he only goes a few steps before he kneels again, still holding your hands in his, so you follow him down.

You can hear Windblade slide from the couch to the floor behind you. “We didn’t want to get the recharge slab dirty.”

“Yes, _thank_ you,” Starscream says, looking mildly aggrieved. “I’m capable of explaining my own actions, if you don’t mind.”

Windblade doesn’t bother answering that, which is probably for the best. You still hear her sigh as she moves up behind you and wraps both arms around your waist, propping her chin on your shoulder. After a moment, she does mutter, _“Our_ actions,” which Starscream pointedly ignores.

Starscream isn’t paying much attention to her, as far as you can tell. His optics are on you, carefully looking you up and down, though you wish you had any idea what he’s looking for. He leans in to kiss your faceplate, his hands resting against your chest.

When he pulls back, he lets his hands drift down your chestplate. He’s still examining you, and you’re still just as clueless about what he’s after. But there doesn’t seem to be much urgency in it, so you just relax and let yourself enjoy the closeness.

Mostly enjoy. You’re having a good time, you really are. It’s just that when Starscream’s thumb brushes over your port cover, you’re suddenly yanked out of the moment, absolutely certain that he’s about to demand a hardline connection. You force yourself to relax again, because that hasn’t happened, and that isn’t like _him_ anyways. He’ll drop shameless hints about what he wants, until they barely count as hints at all, but he almost always waits for you to initiate.

And he’s not even doing that, not right now. You relax the rest of the way, leaning back against Windblade. You don’t know if Starscream noticed that reaction before you shut it down, but he ignores your port cover, treating it as just another piece of plating while he touches you. His fingers don’t hesitate over it, and he’s not even acting like anything is there. When he notices you watching him, his mouth twitches at the corners, but he keeps his optics down on the rest of your frame.

Honestly, he’s being good enough about this that you’re a little suspicious. _Fondly_ suspicious. It makes you wonder how much he’s guessed, and how much Windblade has guessed. Maybe that oughta stress you out, but you’re mostly just relieved. You’ll untangle everything that happened for yourself, now that you’ve gotten some decent recharge. And then you’ll figure out how much you want to share. You still don’t know if you want to ping Jazz or Jetfire about why you left so suddenly, or ask them anything about… things. But you know you want to share at least some of what happened with Starscream and Windblade.

Starscream doesn’t spend that long on just touching you, which is about what you expect from him at this point. Why be some tactile when you could be _more_ tactile? He leans in and kisses your faceplate again before bringing his mouth to your neck. You shiver at the feeling of his glossa on your neck cables. As sour as the visit went, you’d been _expecting_ something along these lines, and your frame is all primed and ready for intimacy.

Windblade is getting in on the game too. She doesn’t take her arms from around your waist, but she is in a good position to get her hands on your plating. She manages to get a finger into your hip joint and gently runs it along a few sensory wires. She might still be new to this, but she’s a fast learner. Between the two of them, your plating is heating plenty fast.

Or, you thought that was fast. But then Starscream swings up to straddle your waist. It pins Windblade’s arms against your stomach, and she grumbles from behind you, but he just ignores her. His mouth stays on your neck, but from this angle, instead of playing with your plating, he takes the opportunity to get his hands inside your shoulder joints. He gets _nice_ and deep, deep enough to make you sigh with satisfaction and lean back harder into Windblade. She makes a pleased sound against your shoulder just as Starscream makes one against your neck, and you try not to ruin the moment by chuckling over how synchronized they are.

You get your hands on Starscream’s wings as he touches you, and from that first contact, you can feel him melt against you, his fans already spinning faster. He redoubles his attentions to your neck, nipping your cables sharp enough you feel _your_ fans speed up in response. Windblade manages to find one of your main vents, and traces her fingers around the edge as your fans ramp up. She pulls her other arm from around your waist, but only just far enough that she can reach into your hip joint as deep as Starscream has his hands buried in your shoulders.

Every touch of their fingers on your wires is another rush of heat to your array. In some ways, you’d be happy to let them drag this out for as long as they possibly can, but your frame has other ideas. So you force yourself to stop tracing the plates of Starscream’s wings and say, “What do you want?”

Windblade sighs, and Starscream pulls back far enough he can look you in the optics. He pauses, probably for effect, and says, “What do _I_ want?”

“He’s tired, Starscream,” Windblade says from behind you.

“Yes, _thank_ you,” he says to her, and then looks at you again. “What _I_ want is not the focus of this evening. If you take my meaning.”

You have to smile a little to yourself at the idea of them pinning this encounter on you choosing what you want to happen. You’re good with whatever happens, for the most part. You can take things however they come. But you appreciate the sentiment, so you run your fingers along Starscream’s wings and tell him, “You’re in a good position to take my spike.”

From the way he shivers, you think you made a good call.

He still presses, “If that’s what you want—?”

You let him hear the smile in your voice. “I’d like that.”

After that, he doesn’t hesitate. He leans back far enough that he can get a hand down between you to palm your panel. You’re already running hot, and the way his hand feels against you makes it plenty clear just how _ready_ you are for this.

Starscream gives Windblade a look over your shoulder, and she sighs pointedly, but removes her arms from around you and edges backwards. Starscream nudges you backwards so you go from sitting to kneeling, and as soon as you’re settled, Windblade is there behind you again, her chest against your back and her arms around your waist.

“Go on,” purrs Starscream, rubbing his fingers over your panel.

You don’t see any reason to argue with that, and retract your panel, letting your spike pressurize. Starscream takes it in hand briefly, and you’re already reaching out to take his waist and steady him, but he abruptly bends forward instead. He takes your face in both hands, studies you intently for a moment, and then slowly kisses your faceplate.

You’re still trying to figure out how to respond to that when he leans back again and goes up on his knees again. He takes your spike in one hand and positions himself above it, pausing to glance at you and be sure you’re watching. Windblade is watching too, you feel her prop her chin up on your shoulder and lean harder into you. You put your hands on Starscream’s waist, keeping him steady, but letting him move at his own pace.

Even though you know it’s coming, you still have to bite back a noise as Starscream moves down onto your spike. He smiles— smirks, really, but he earned that one. As he’s still settling down against you, chest to chest, you reach up to caress his wings again. His mouth falls open and his optics flicker for a moment before he pulls himself back under control. It’s those little moments with him, the moments where he has to consciously control himself, that’s when you know you’re doing well.

Your arms around him are more of an embrace than anything else right now, and in some ways, you wouldn’t mind just spending the entire evening like this. Windblade behind you, Starscream in front of you, hard to ask for anything more than that. Except you can feel how hot your frame is running, and Starscream’s vents are pouring out plenty of hot air too, and all this when you’ve barely even started.

So he pushes himself back after a moment, though not far— just far enough that he can move. Your fingers clench against his plating as he rises up on his knees again, and after that— After that, it’s all Starscream. Windblade takes some of your weight as Starscream braces his hands on your chest. She’s close and hot against your back, her arms still around you, not asking anything, just supporting you while Starscream rides your spike.

This isn’t going to take long. _You’re_ not going to last long. Not with how wound tight you already were, even before this started. You make an effort to pull yourself under control well enough to get your hands moving on Starscream’s wings again. Even if you’re almost certain you’ll finish first, you’re not going to leave him unsatisfied.

He gasps when your fingers trace the trailing edge of his wing, and it only gets better from there. Windblade leans in close to whisper all the most sensitive spots you should play with, and she’s calling it right if Starscream’s reactions are anything to go by. He tries to glare at her once or twice, but doesn’t manage it for more than a moment or so each time. His optics are dim and flickering, and he’s braced on your chest more for support than for leverage at this point. He manages to keep moving against your spike, and you’re honestly impressed he’s managing to keep that much focus together.

You’re pretty pleased with how well you’re holding out until Windblade slips her fingers down into your hips again. You’re _completely_ distracted and not expecting it at all, and it’s so _much_ that it tips you over the edge into overload. Windblade laughs, delighted, behind you. And you can see Starscream grinning as he rides you through the overload.

And the moment you feel like you’ve got your fine motor control back again, you reach for Starscream’s array. Your spike is depressurizing, but you’re right there with your hands. You get finger on his node and rub, and he gasps and clutches at your plating, and within moments, he’s overloading too, shuddering against you.

Once the aftershocks are done and Starscream leans back, taking his own weight again, you start to turn to Windblade. But Starscream holds up a hand and says, “Wait.”

You pause for him, though you’re expecting some protests from Windblade, since it’s Starscream making that call. Her fingers hook possessively into your hip joints, but she doesn’t argue. Everything’s on pause for a moment, and probably part of that is Starscream not being _quite_ as recovered from the overload as he wants to act.

After a nanoklik, you try asking, “You need something else?”

By way of answer, Starscream shifts off your lap and nudges your legs apart. Then— Then he lies down between them, kissing your thigh plating, then kissing a little higher, and with your array right there it’s not hard to tell what he’s aiming for.

You try protesting, “I’m fine, I just—”

Windblade sighs behind you, but you can hear her trying not to laugh. To Starscream she says, “He thinks he’s getting only _one_ overload?”

Starscream just sighs in return, shaking his head, though you can see his mouth turned up at the corners. Only for a moment, because after that his mouth is on your valve, and your array is still aching and oversensitive with the last overload, and your fans stutter as you arch back against Windblade.

She takes her arms from around you, moving backwards so that you’re half lying against her chest instead of sitting upright. You can feel her shifting around, trying to get comfortable, maybe? But you can’t spare much focus for that, because Starscream is being absolutely merciless with your array. He has a finger on your node and he’s rubbing your spike casing, all as he kisses your valve. You’re doing your best not to thrash, because you don’t want to knee him in the head, but he’s not making this easy for you.

In fact, in less time than you would have thought, your spike is pressurizing again. Starscream teases it out of his casing as he kisses you, his fingers running along its length, teasing at the edge of your casing. You can’t overload again, not this soon, but you’re headed in that direction again faster than you would have guessed.

But the moment your spike is fully pressurized, he pulls away and goes up to his knees again, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Fine, you’ll give it to him, tonight he deserves to be exactly as pleased with himself as he wants. You reach out to him, almost without thinking, assuming he’ll be reaching out to you the same way. But instead he waves you off, nudging you to turn around, away from him—

You know, you’re embarrassed to say that you’d almost forgotten about Windblade. She doesn’t seem to mind, she’s lying back propped on one elbow. Her other hand is down between her legs, and you can see she’s got three fingers buried in her valve.

When she sees you and Starscream looking, she bites her lip and glances away. “If you didn’t mind— I’d love to have you in my valve too.”

Starscream stiffens beside you. “I just—”

“I know ‘you just’,” she snaps. “That’s why I said if he doesn’t _mind._ Also, I was talking to Wheeljack.”

Okay, you’re not going to laugh about this right now, but this is just precious. “I don’t mind at all,” you reassure her. Starscream sighs pointedly beside you, but you’re pretty sure that’s more for the show of it than anything else.

And Starscream makes the first move before you’ve even quite decided how you’re going to do this. He moves behind Windblade, taking her by the shoulders, ignoring the way she yelps with surprise, and lifting her up so she’s leaned against his lap.

She tilts her head back, doing her best to glare at him. “What are you doing—?”

Blandly, he says, “After your _gracious_ advice to Wheeljack about my wings, I couldn’t rest without returning the favor.”

Windblade is still trying to act like she’s glowering, but you can see her trying not to grin, and you can _definitely_ see the way she shivers from head to pedes.

You reach out to rest a hand on her leg, before they can get too far off track. Windblade jumps, startled, but when she sees it’s you she immediately starts pointedly ignoring Starscream. _Especially_ ignoring him when he pinches the tip of her wing, though you can see her optics flicker for a moment. Instead, she spreads her legs apart and reaches for you, grabbing your arm and tugging you forward. She’s impatient, she gets her legs up over your thighs without any help from you.

Her optics are on your spike, and she shivers again, wrapping a hand around her spike. “Go ahead,” she says.

You almost do, but, “Just a moment, are you—”

“I’m ready,” she declares. “While Starscream was— While I watched you two, I took care of that.”

You and Starscream exchange a skeptical look over her head. This might stop throwing you off eventually, but having someone so _new_ to interfacing still makes you nervous. Most Cybertronian mechs who had any interest in interfacing scratched that itch millennia ago, and you can generally expect a partner to have a good grasp of their frame’s limits.

Of course, Windblade notices you and Starscream giving each other that look, and makes a disgusted noise. “I _know_ what I’m talking about.”

Before you can find a tactful way to say that maybe she doesn’t, she reaches for your hand instead and brings it down to her array.

Starscream bluntly says, “You’re going to hurt yourself.” She ignores him. “And you’ll have to explain what happened to the medics who patch you up.” She ignores that too.

Carefully, you slip a finger into her valve. She takes it easily enough, which is better than you’d been worried about. What a mech can take when they’re doing it to themselves doesn’t necessarily match to what they can handle coming from someone else. She takes two fingers without tensing up, or with any sign of pain. She shifts in place, trying to work her hips down against your hand, and when you glance up at her face, she’s grinning. Your fingers are bigger than hers, and three of your fingers might be a bit much at the moment, but she oughta be able to take your spike without problems.

Windblade makes a disappointed sound as you take your fingers from her valve, but she’s still smiling. For the moment, you glance up at Starscream and shrug. “She took care of it.”

Her voice is full of smugness. “I _told_ you so.”

You’ll give that to her. She earned that one as much as Starscream has earned being pleased with himself.

She wraps her legs around your waist, urging you forward. Even if she’s ready, you’re still not planning to rush things, so you take your time. You take your spike in one hand and lean forward over her, your free hand braced on the ground. You move slowly as you press into her, watching closely for any sudden tension or pain. There’s no problems at all, and once your hips are pressed to hers, she reaches up to wrap an arm around your neck and pull you down so she can soundly kiss your faceplate.

From the corner of your eye, you see Starscream flex the flaps of her wings, and she gasps, _“Ahh—_ ” against you. She laughs, though there’s static in her voice, and tells you, “You can move.”

You go right ahead and oblige her. You keep your optics on her, to be sure things don’t suddenly go south for any reason, which is real funny, because you get the impression that she’s watching _you_ the same way.

Her watching is a little more distracted than yours is. You just have to set a pace and go. She’s got Starscream playing with her wings and making a nuisance of himself. A good nuisance, they both look like they’re having so much fun you’d never dream of telling them to stop. It warms your spark to watch them go. And whenever you make optic contact with either of them, they smile all open and delighted at you.

Given how worn out you’ve been, you would’ve expected it to take a bit longer to work yourself up to a second overload. Of course, Starscream spent a while getting you spun up before the second round, so maybe this is understandable. But especially after Windblade’s been so patient, you’re not going to leave her wanting if you can help it. She has one hand around your neck and is teasing at the edges of your windshield with the other, and when you glance down, you can see just how easy it would be to give her spike some extra love.

How are you supposed to resist. You have to shift your weight a little so you don’t lose your balance, but when you reach down and get a hand on her spike, she arches and moans, and immediately looks completely mortified over her reaction. None of that, you love to see a mech having a good time, so you thumb deliberately at the tip of her spike just to make her gasp and squirm. It works, because she looks embarrassed, but she’s definitely smiling at you, and you can feel her laugh breathlessly between kisses to your faceplate.

You can feel yourself getting close, but Windblade is closer, if you’re any judge. Especially with Starscream in the mix, being an extra set of hands on her frame. You called that right, because when Starscream does something to her fans just at the edge of your vision, and she arches against you, her vocalizer spitting static and her optics flaring bright. You can feel the overload sweep through her, with her vents pouring out hot air and her spike spilling transfluid over your hand. The feeling of her valve around you is almost enough to tip you over the edge too, almost but not _quite—_

She’s still shaking with the overload, but she takes her hand from your windshield and reaches down between you, and manages to get past both your spikes and between your legs, and gets a finger on your node. _That’s_ enough to do the trick. You curl forward over her, shuddering, her valve still hot around your spike as you overload into her.

It feels like it lasts forever. At some point, Windblade’s hand must have left your array, because next thing you’re aware of, both her arms are wrapped around you as you slump against her frame. Her fans are still running hot, but you can hear them slowly starting to spin down. Starscream is there too, and reaches out one hand to touch your faceplate. He smiles for a moment, more softly than you almost ever see on him, but when he notices you watching, he sits back up.

“Right,” Starscream says. “You’re not charging on the floor. You’re going to sleep in an actual berth.”

You push yourself up to your knees with a groan. You probably _would_ sleep on the floor right now. It’s right here, nice and flat and _here,_ and you’re painfully aware that a day of naps doesn’t quite make up for an entire night without a single defrag cycle.

“ _Windblade_ can sleep on the floor,” Starscream adds, and Windblade is only just fast enough to catch her own weight as Starscream dumps her off his lap.

She groans for a moment, rolling over to press her forehead to the floor. You sympathize. Starscream gets to his feet first, and takes you by the arm to pull you upright.

“Washracks,” says Windblade.

Starscream groans.

Windblade pushes herself slowly to her feet and then gives him a pointed look. “The purpose of this was to keep the berth clean. You’re filthy. _We’re_ filthy. Washracks first, then recharge.”

She herds you off into the washracks before you can decide if you want to argue, but she doesn’t keep you long, just enough for a quick rinse before she herds you all back out again and over to the berth.

For a moment, you pause, trying to think— Three mechs. One berth. It’s a nice berth, but it’s not sized for three mechs, right? Before you can complete that thought, Windblade nudges you up onto the berth and horizontal, then climbs up beside you. Starscream is right there on the other side. The berth _isn’t_ large enough for three mechs, not really, but they solve that problem by draping themselves halfway over your frame. There’s two of them, so that doesn’t really leave much of you uncovered. There are wings _everywhere._ If you were less tired, this might be a problem, but for the moment, this feels nice and cozy.

You’re halfway into recharge when Starscream mumbles, “You’re sleeping in tomorrow.”

Windblade snickers against your shoulder. “We have a ‘meeting.’ Guess where it is.”

“Is it in the berth?”

“ _It’s in the berth.”_

You feel like maybe you ought to be arguing with them, your vacation is officially over and you need to get back to work— But it occurs to you that if they’re sleeping in too, then you’ve finally got a way to make _them_ take a break, not just you.

“I’m going to make you two take a vacation too,” you say. “Just watch. It’s going to happen.”

For a moment you think they’re asleep. But Windblade laughs softly against your shoulder again, and you can feel Starscream’s fingers curl against your chestplate. That’s not really an answer, and you know they’ll try to fight you on this, but that’s fine for now. You’ll work on them in the morning. For now, you let yourself drift off into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/173469563816/those-little-things-spockandawe-the)


End file.
